Dreadnoughts
Dreadnoughts are battleships characterized by heavy armor and "all big gun" armament (all its main guns are of uniform caliber). Their name came from HMS Dreadnought, the first such ship with the these charcteristics. Launched in 1906 and considered a revolutionary design, she rendered all other battleships obsolete (and these were later classified as "pre-dreadnoughts"). In the BSC universe, they are quite popular with their balanced performance and easy, contemporary design. Pre-Dreadnoughts Pre-dreadnoughts are mostly not really powerful. In the real and BSC worlds, they are charcterized by mixed-caliber main guns and light/basic armor. The Mikasa is a good example. Pre-dreadnoughts, however, are easy and cheap to build and are great beginner ships for sailors who are just starting to play. Super-Dreadnoughts The super-dreadnought is the most powerful dreadnought variant. In history, they referred to ships with increasingly larger guns than the original Dreadnought's 30.5cm guns and heavier armor. The term slowly fell into disuse with the advent of fast battleships, and now strictly refers to battleships constructed prior to the Washington Naval Treaty. A great example for a super-dreadnought is the IJN Fusō, which is well-armored and has hard-hitting guns. Another is the USS Nevada, with the first example of the "all-or-nothing" armor scheme and heavy guns. In the BSC universe, they have heavy armament and high armor strength. Super-dreadnoughts are more for experienced players because they are really expensive to build and their armament is expensive too. Also, the term "super-dreadnought" may refer to really heavy battleships with multiple turrets that compete in VIP level of multi-player. Construction Building a dreadnought is fairly easy, but tends to require quite a lot of resources. Please just follow these instructions: #Start by buying the "Free Design" in the Ship Store. # Make sure you're building on the right end of the ship so as not to build the ship backward. # Then build a semi-armored hull (I recommend using 400mm large lightweight armor for this, 600mm if you can afford it) or a heavy armored ship with 600mm "belt armor" on the side of the hull surrounding an inner hull of 400mm large armor; also add a deck of 400-600mm armor. # Then build the upper structure of the ship (I recommend looking up a dreadnought online for some ideas and using 400mm or 600mm lightweight armor for the upper structure). # Now time to add some armament: I recommend using the 40cm gun or the 40cm Triple gun, at the most 46cm guns, or add whatever type of gun you want, but keep it up to at least 4 30.5 cm guns. # Final step: add a cool paint work, and you're done! Enjoy! The Future of Dreadnoughts Dreadnoughts are sturdy, powerful, and straightforward to use, ensuring their continued popularity. However, the dreadnought's focus on heavy arms places it at a distinct disadvantage to small, rapidly moving targets such as aircraft, which are often more vulnerable to smaller but more rapidly reloading weaponry. Thus, with the rise of carriers and carrier hybrids, dreadnoughts have seen a slight decline in popularity. Despite this, the dreadnought is in no danger of disappearing in the foreseeable future. Category:Shiptype